Among the goals of this project are to describe adult age differences and changes in memory and learning performance and to investigate psychological processes underlying such age-related performance. This year, the second in a series of aging studies of memory and linguistic integration of related sentences was completed. Preliminary analyses indicate that: (1) the young were able to discriminate somewhat previously presented sentences from congruent sentences not presented, but the elderly were not; (2) the yound were able to reject more false sentences than were the old; (3) the age groups did not differ on verification of inferable information, an index of linguistic integration; and (4) only small differences factoring the young were found in two measures of memory for facts.